Aptamers are nucleic acid molecules having specific binding affinity to molecules through interactions other than classic Watson-Crick base pairing.
Aptamers, like peptides generated by phage display or monoclonal antibodies (“MAbs”), are capable of specifically binding to selected targets and modulating the target's activity, e.g., through binding aptamers may block their target's ability to function. Created by an in vitro selection process from pools of random sequence oligonucleotides, aptamers have been generated for over 100 proteins including growth factors, transcription factors, enzymes, immunoglobulins, and receptors. A typical aptamer is 10-15 kDa in size (30-45 nucleotides), binds its target with sub-nanomolar affinity, and discriminates against closely related targets (e.g., aptamers will typically not bind other proteins from the same gene family). A series of structural studies have shown that aptamers are capable of using the same types of binding interactions (e.g., hydrogen bonding, electrostatic complementarity, hydrophobic contacts, steric exclusion) that drive affinity and specificity in antibody-antigen complexes.
Aptamers have a number of desirable characteristics for use as therapeutics and diagnostics including high specificity and affinity, biological efficacy, and excellent pharmacokinetic properties. In addition, they offer specific competitive advantages over antibodies and other protein biologics, for example:
1)Speed and control. Aptamers are produced by an entirely in vitro process, allowing for the rapid generation of initial leads, including therapeutic leads. In vitro selection allows the specificity and affinity of the aptamer to be tightly controlled and allows the generation of leads, including leads against both toxic and non-immunogenic targets.
2) Toxicity and Immunogenicity. Aptamers as a class have demonstrated little or no toxicity or immunogenicity. In chronic dosing of rats or woodchucks with high levels of aptamer (10 mg/kg daily for 90 days), no toxicity is observed by any clinical, cellular, or biochemical measure. Whereas the efficacy of many monoclonal antibodies can be severely limited by immune response to antibodies themselves, it is extremely difficult to elicit antibodies to aptamers most likely because aptamers cannot be presented by T-cells via the MHC and the immune response is generally trained not to recognize nucleic acid fragments.
3) Administration. Whereas most currently approved antibody therapeutics are administered by intravenous infusion (typically over 2-4 hours), aptamers can be administered by subcutaneous injection (aptamer bioavailability via subcutaneous administration is >80% in monkey studies (Tucker et al., J. Chromatography B. 732: 203-212, 1999)). This difference is primarily due to the comparatively low solubility and thus large volumes necessary for most therapeutic MAbs. With good solubility (>150 mg/mL) and comparatively low molecular weight (aptamer: 10-50 kDa; antibody: 150 kDa), a weekly dose of aptamer may be delivered by injection in a volume of less than 0.5 mL. In addition, the small size of aptamers allows them to penetrate into areas of conformational constrictions that do not allow for antibodies or antibody fragments to penetrate, presenting yet another advantage of aptamer-based therapeutics or prophylaxis.
4) Scalability and cost. Therapeutic aptamers are chemically synthesized and consequently can be readily scaled as needed to meet production demand. Whereas difficulties in scaling production are currently limiting the availability of some biologics and the capital cost of a large-scale protein production plant is enormous, a single large-scale oligonucleotide synthesizer can produce upwards of 100 kg/year and requires a relatively modest initial investment. The current cost of goods for aptamer synthesis at the kilogram scale is estimated at $500/g, comparable to that for highly optimized antibodies. Continuing improvements in process development are expected to lower the cost of goods to <$100/g in five years.
5) Stability. Therapeutic aptamers are chemically robust. They are intrinsically adapted to regain activity following exposure to factors such as heat and denaturants and can be stored for extended periods (>1 yr) at room temperature as lyophilized powders.
The Complement System
The complement system comprises a set of at least 20 plasma and membrane proteins that act together in a regulated cascade system to attack extracellular forms of pathogens (e.g., bacterium). The complement system includes two distinct enzymatic activation cascades, the classical and alternative pathways (FIG. 1), and a non-enzymatic pathway known as the membrane attack pathway.
The first enzymatically activated cascade, known as the classical pathway, comprises several components, C1, C4, C2, C3 and C5 (listed by order in the pathway). Initiation of the classical pathway of the complement system occurs following binding and activation of the first complement component (C1) by both immune and non-immune activators. C1 comprises a calcium-dependent complex of components C1q, C1r and C1s, and is activated through binding of the C1q component. C1q contains six identical subunits and each subunit comprises three chains (the A, B and C chains). Each chain has a globular head region that is connected to a collagen-like tail. Binding and activation of C1q by antigen-antibody complexes occurs through the C1q head group region. Numerous non-antibody C1 q activators, including proteins, lipids and nucleic acids, bind and activate C1q through a distinct site on the collagen-like stalk region. The C1qrs complex then catalyzes the activation of complement components C4 and C2, forming the C4bC2a complex which functions as a C3 convertase.
The second enzymatically activated cascade, known as the alternative pathway, is a rapid, antibody-independent route for complement system activation and amplification. The alternative pathway comprises several components, C3, Factor B, and Factor D (listed by order in the pathway). Activation of the alternative pathway occurs when C3b, a proteolytic cleavage form of C3, is bound to an activating surface agent such as a bacterium. Factor B is then bound to C3b, and cleaved by Factor D to yield the active enzyme, Ba. The enzyme Ba then cleaves more C3 to generate more C3b, producing extensive deposition of C3b-Ba complexes on the activating surface.
Thus, both the classical and alternate complement pathways produce C3 convertases that split factor C3 into C3a and C3b. At this point, both C3 convertases further assemble into C5 convertases (C4b2a3b and C3b3bBb). These complexes subsequently cleave complement component C5 into two components: the C5a polypeptide (9 kDa) and the C5b polypeptide (170 kDa). The C5a polypeptide binds to a 7 transmembrane G-protein coupled receptor, which was originally associated with leukocytes and is now known to be expressed on a variety of tissues including hepatocytes and neurons. The C5a molecule is the primary chemotactic component of the human complement system and can trigger a variety of biological responses including leukocyte chemotaxis, smooth muscle contraction, activation of intracellular signal transduction pathways, neutrophil-endothelial adhesion, cytokine and lipid mediator release and oxidant formation.
The larger C5b fragment binds sequentially to later components of the complement cascade, C6, C7, C8 and C9 to form the C5b-9 membrane attack complex (“MAC”). The C5b-9 MAC can directly lyse erythrocytes, and in greater quantities, it is lytic for leukocytes and damaging to tissues such as muscle, epithelial and endothelial cells. In sublytic amounts, the MAC can stimulate upregulation of adhesion molecules, intracellular calcium increase and cytokine release. In addition, the C5b-9 MAC can stimulate cells such as endothelial cells and platelets without causing cell lysis. The non-lytic effects of C5a and the C5b-9 MAC are sometimes quite similar.
Although the complement system has an important role in the maintenance of health, it has the potential to cause or contribute to disease. For example, the complement system has been implicated in side effects relating to coronary artery bypass graft (“CABG”) surgery, numerous renal, rheumatological, neurological, dermatological, hematological, vascular/pulmonary, allergy, infectious, and biocompatibility/shock diseases and/or conditions, and diabetic retinopathy. The complement system is not necessarily the only cause of a disease state, but it may be one of several factors that contribute to pathogenesis.
In Fitch et al., Circ. 100:2499-506 (1999), the effects of the anti-C5 single-chain antibody fragment Pexelizumab on patients undergoing coronary artery bypass graft surgery with cardiopulmonary bypass (“CPB”) was tested. Individual patients were administered Pexelizumab in a 10 minute, single-bolus dose just prior to CPB at 0.5 mg/kg, 1.0 mg/kg and 2.0 mg/kg. Blood samples were removed and tested for complement activity at pre-dose, 5 min post-dose, after 5 min at 28° C., after initiation of rewarming, after 5 min at 37° C., and up to 7 days after CPB. Pharmacodynamic analysis demonstrated significant dose-dependent inhibition of complement hemolytic activity for up to 14 hours at a dosage of 2 mg/kg, and the generation of proinflammatory complement byproducts (sC5b-9) was effectively inhibited in a dose-dependent fashion. As previously mentioned, however, antibody therapeutics have certain limitations.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have novel inhibitors of the complement system for use as therapeutics and diagnostics in the treatment of complement-related disorders.